More Than Physical
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Joanna gets in a fight with Stu and gets saved by someone she didn't expect. Her night turns out for the better, but does her life end the same? Randy Orton/OC (slightly inspired by a music video)


**A/N: I may have an issue and it's called I can't stop writing one-shots when I have other projects that need to be worked on. But this one caught my attention and I had to get it down. It's another Randy Orton one-shot with an OC that I just came up with at random. Wade Barrett gets attacked in this one – his character and his personality. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, because I really do like him as a wrestler, but I had to come up with a bad guy and I chose him. Why, I don't really know. I just did. I came up with this after watching yet another music video which means I have to stop watching music videos, right? Wrong. I hope that you give this a chance and know that there is a lemon in here. You have been warned, twice, my lovelies. Also, it is rather short. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOO**

Joanna frowned as she was walked out of the party with her boyfriend of one year, Stuart Bennett. She had got all dressed up for him and this stupid party for the WWE community, working her best to make herself look good for his expectations of her that she knew that she could hardly live up to, but she tried. She had made one little comment about him checking out some other Diva in front of her and that had gotten him angry at her. Joanna winced as his hand grew tighter on her arm, but she didn't cry out. She knew better than to do that. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"I can't believe you disrespected me like that," Stuart snapped, dragging her outside into the cool air of night. "Joanna, you shouldn't have done that!"

"You shouldn't be checking out girls in front of me," Joanna grumbled, trying to get her arm back from him. "I'm your girlfriend, Stu."

Stuart gripped her arm tighter. "You're supposed to respect me, dammit! It doesn't matter who I look at! I deserve your respect!"

"Then earn it!"

"Bitch, don't you test my patience!"

Joanna glared at him. "Don't you dare call me a bitch, you bastard!"

Stuart reared his hand back and slapped her across the face. Joanna fell back against the ground, cupping her face with her hand. She stared up at him as he stood over her, glaring down at her with his dark eyes.

"Oi Bennett!" someone growled.

Stuart turned around and was punched in the face, hard. Joanna watched as Randy Orton punched her boyfriend in the stomach and then again in the face, sending the Brit crashing to the ground near her. Shaking his fist, the Viper spit on the ground and then turned his gaze onto Joanna. He moved over to her and offered her his hand.

"You all right, Joanna?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I'll be fine," Joanna said, taking his hand.

Randy helped her to her feet and then stepped back. Joanna glanced down at her boyfriend and frowned as he tried to get to his feet. She saw that Randy was starting to leave.

"Wait!" she called out, stopping him in his tracks.

Randy glanced over at her and she held up a finger, asking him to stay where he was. He nodded and folded his arms over his chest, watching. Joanna turned to look at her boyfriend and moved over to him. She smiled sweetly at him and then drew her foot back, kicking him sharply between the legs. Stuart groaned and fell back on the ground, holding himself.

Joanna turned and walked over to Randy, pushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face. "Can we go somewhere else?" she asked, looking up at him. "I really don't want to be anywhere near him right now, Randy."

Randy smirked and beckoned for her to follow him. "Sure, Joanna. I'll take you some place far away from Bennett…"

Joanna followed after Randy and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked past fellow wrestlers. She knew that there had always been bad blood between Randy and Stuart for some reason, long before she had ever come to the WWE, but she didn't care anymore. Not after what Stuart had just pulled on her. Not after what she had gone through for almost all of their time dating.

_And Randy has always been so nice to me_, Joanna couldn't help thinking as she approached Randy's motorcycle. _I didn't get it when I started going out with Stu because I thought that I'd be shunned by him, but he just kept being friendly to me. And tonight…well, I'm just glad that he stopped Stu from doing anything that could have been a lot worse than a slap._

"This might be something," Joanna commented as Randy mounted his motorcycle.

"What might be something?" Randy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Joanna gestured at her black shimmering mini dress. "I am not exactly dressed to ride a motorcycle, Randy…Things could show and I'm not sure I want to give a bunch of people a display."

Randy's eyes roamed over her body and seemed to drink everything in. He shook his head and a slow smirk stretched across his lips. "You're going to have your legs around me, Joanna. Nothing's gonna show to the world." He patted the space behind him. "Come on. I'll take you for a ride."

A small shiver went down Joanna's spine at his words, but she hoped that it didn't show. She smiled slightly and moved over to his side. Randy offered her a hand and helped her climb onto the back of the motorcycle. Joanna squeezed her thighs around his powerful ones and slid on the helmet that he offered her before placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked, turning his head slightly.

"Yep," the Diva replied, nodding her head.

"Then hold on," Randy said, revving his motorcycle and tearing out of the crowded parking lot.

OOOOOOOOO

Joanna moved into Randy's room after he let her in and kicked off her heels, knocking them into a corner of the room and raked a hand through her dark hair. She sighed and looked around, feeling sort of out of place standing in a hotel room that wasn't her and Stu's.

_You're going to have to get over that_, Joanna told herself as Randy closed the door and tossed the room key aside. _After what happened, you and Stu are over with. Done for. You don't need him anyway. Mama always told you to get out of a relationship before you got hurt and look what he's done to you. If people knew about it…well, I don't know what they'd do._

"You want to sit?" Randy asked, watching her as she played with her hair.

"I don't know what I want to do actually," Joanna admitted, turning to look at him. "I'm just glad to be away from Stuart and you helped me with that, Randy."

Randy shrugged his shoulders and took off his jacket. "It was what any decent guy would have done, Joanna. No man should ever strike a lady like that." His dark eyes turned towards her. "Why did he even hit you in the first place?"

"Because I disrespected him," Joanna said, shaking her head. "I made one comment about him checking out another Diva in front of me and he blew a gasket." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I called him a bastard and he hit me."

"Well he is a bastard for hitting you," Randy told her firmly, tossing his jacket aside. "I'd kill him for doing that."

"You'd lose your job."

"He still needs to suffer for what he did." Randy moved over to stand in front of her. "You should never be touched like that, Joanna. You deserve to be touched more gently, lovingly. Not struck like some animal."

Joanna stared up at him in wonder. "You really think so?"

Randy nodded. "I do."

He lifted a hand and brushed back that stubborn strand of hair that always seemed to fall in her face. Joanna felt her heart flutter in her chest as his hand lowered and caressed her cheek, tracing over her cheekbone. His thumb ghosted over her bottom lip, dragging it down slightly. Her eyes saw his smolder as he looked at her and then he brought his face closer to hers, brushing his lips against hers in a slow kiss. Joanna's eyes opened a bit when he pulled back a moment later.

"Joanna…" he began, looking at her.

Joanna cupped the back of his head with her hand and pressed her lips against his in a more tender kiss than his. Randy backed her up against the wall and molded his body against hers, sliding one of his hands along her side until he could rest it against the small of her back. His other hand found its way into her hair and worked out that glittering hairpiece that she'd put it in for the night, tossing it aside, before sliding around the back of her neck and stroking her flesh with the buds of his fingers.

"Randy," Joanna moaned as his lips formed a trail down her throat.

Randy kissed her neck slowly and then pushed at her dress' neckline, forcing it more off her shoulders than it already was. Joanna shivered as he ran his tongue and teeth over her flesh and rocked her body against his. Randy lifted his mouth away from her shoulder and looked at her with darkened eyes. His hands pulled her away from the wall and turned her around slowly, brushing her hair off of her back. Joanna braced her hands against the wall and felt Randy tug at the zipper at the back of her dress, sliding it down. Her dress loosened around her body and Randy's hands slid into the fabric, guiding it off of her.

"Joanna," he growled gently in her ear as the dress pooled around her feet. "Turn around…"

Joanna turned around slowly and looked up at Randy, dressed only in her pretty bra and panty set. He ran his hands over her sides, cupping her hips in his hands and drew her closer to him. Joanna kissed him readily, hungrily. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up over his toned flesh, forcing him to part from her so that she could remove it from his person. Randy's hands were on her the moment that the shirt hit the floor and he lifted her up by her hips, letting her wrap her legs around his middle as he cupped her ass with his large hands.

"Randy," she whispered against his lips as he carried her over to the bed. "Please..."

Randy kissed her as he lowered her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, rolling his body against hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and stroked hers as she cupped his head with her hand, pushing his face closer to hers.

_I want him_, Joanna realized as Randy's mouth lowered to her chest. _I think that part of me has always wanted Randy and I've just been stuck with this fantasy of being with Stu because I've been with him for so long._

Randy tugged off her bra and his mouth claimed one of her breasts. Joanna cried out as he sucked fiercely on her flesh and arched into him, feeling strange sensations stir all over her body. His lips moved over to her other breast and repeated the action and Joanna trembled, her feet scrambling for purchase on the bed.

"Oh God!" she moaned, arching off of the bed and into Randy's body.

Randy chuckled and lifted his face back up to hers after placing a kiss in the valley between her breasts. "Bet Stu doesn't do that for you," he teased.

Joanna gave him an annoyed look. "Do we have to talk about _him _right now?" she asked. She lifted her hips against his and heard him groan as she connected with his arousal. "I want you, Randy."

The Viper smirked and slid his hand down her stomach to the waistband of her panties, slipping his fingers inside of it. Joanna's eyes widened as he snuck his finger inside of her and she threw her head back against the pillows, feeling heat course through her body as Randy moved his finger inside of her at a quick pace, stroking her with his thumb. She moaned loudly and tried to move her hips with him, but he had his other hand placed on the flat of her stomach, holding her in place.

Randy withdrew his finger from her minutes later when she shattered around him and wiped himself clean on her thigh. He kissed her stomach and then sighed, looking up at her.

"I don't have any," he told her softly.

Joanna realized what he was talking about and shook her head, still having trouble breathing after what he'd done to her. "Don't care…"

"You sure?"

"Randy, please..."

Randy slid her panties off and then rocked back onto his knees, working on his pants. Joanna watched him slide them past his hips and cocked an eyebrow when she saw that he'd gone commando that night. He smirked and loomed over her, nudging her thighs a bit wider for him.

"What?" he asked, stroking her face with the buds of his fingers.

"Nothing," Joanna said quickly, feeling heat in her face.

Randy kissed her slowly and thrust into her in one sharp motion, earning a cry against his lips. Joanna clung to him as he moved against her, in her, her nails biting into his flesh. She felt herself burn with heat that Stu had never created in her and loved it. Randy took her over the edge and continued moving against her, keeping his body in motion.

"Randy," she whispered over and over again as he kissed her throat.

It seemed like it was the only word that she knew. Her eyes opened and she looked up into his as he moved his body with hers. His eyes held hers captive and pulled her in, just like they did whenever she had looked at him before. Even when she had been with Stu, which she doubted she would after tonight. Joanna wanted to be Randy's and she knew that he was claiming her now and she was going to let him.

Randy took her over the edge again and again before Joanna felt like she was going to go mad. She felt herself reaching that tipping point and Randy gripped her hips tighter, driving into her faster. Her back arched off of the bed as she cried out his name and his hips jerked as he came inside of her.

"Joanna," he groaned, looking down at her as he slowly moved in her.

Joanna panted as she rode down her high and let her legs sag against the bed, slowly pulling her nails out of his back. Randy pulled himself off of her and settled against her side, his hand gliding over her stomach, stroking her skin.

"I'm just going to lie here and die," Joanna said once she caught her breath. "Because that was…wow…"

Randy shook his head and looked her over. "I may have left a mark or two on you, Joanna." He glanced at her eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Depends on where you marked me, Randy."

The Viper tapped her on her hip. "Right here." His hand slid up and cupped her breast, running over her skin which made her draw in a sharp breath. "I left a nice bruise right here too."

Joanna shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't mind those then..." She shivered and raked a hand through her hair. "I have never felt so good in my life. You're like magic, Randy." She sighed. "Much better than what's-his-face."

Randy wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. "Don't think about him, Joanna. Just think about what's right here, right now." He ghosted his lips over hers. "I've got you tonight and I'm not going to let anyone mess with you."

"You promise?" Joanna asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I do," Randy growled gently before kissing her fully.

Joanna smiled into the kiss and pulled him down to her, letting him take the kiss deeper and deeper.

OOOOOOOOO

Joanna woke up feeling sore and happy at the same time. She lifted her head off of the pillows and saw that she was alone in the bed, Randy's side completely empty.

_Where would he go?_ Joanna wondered, sitting up and clutching the sheet to her naked chest. _Without telling me first…_

Her dark eyes turned to the door to the room as it opened and Randy stepped in, carrying a bag of food and a cardboard tray of coffee. Joanna realized with a start that her duffle bag of clothes was casually slung over his shoulder like he'd gone to her and Stu's room and collected her things while she was sleeping. Randy grinned at her and kicked the door shut.

"You hungry?" he asked, shaking the bag of food.

"A bit," Joanna admitted, scooting back against the headboard.

Randy negotiated her duffle bag onto the floor before moving over to the bed and sitting down on it beside her. He handed her a coffee before rifling through the bag of food.

"Here you go," he said, holding out something. "An egg and sausage burrito with extra jalapenos. Your favorite, Joanna."

"How'd you know? Joanna asked, taking the burrito from him.

"I know a lot about you," Randy said, unwrapping his own burrito. "I've paid attention to things – to you – since you've been in the WWE, Joanna. So, I know that you love jalapenos on your burritos." He took a bite of his burrito and looked over at her. "You also love your coffee with a bit of mocha creamer in it."

Joanna nodded. "You know that. Stu doesn't. He still thinks that I like my coffee black and my burritos plain." She sighed and plucked at her burrito. "I can't believe I stayed with him for so long."

Randy shifted his body next to hers. "Did he ever hit you before last night, Joanna?"

"More than a few times, yes." She glanced over at him. "He never left any bruises though because of my job. Our job. A Diva isn't good blemished."

"Joanna," Randy growled gently, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. "You should have told me sooner…I could have done something to stop him from doing that to you."

"I couldn't," Joanna muttered, shaking her head. "I thought that maybe he'd stop, but he didn't. I was going to get out, but he kept pulling me back in with these sweet promises. And I fell for them like some kind of idiot." She sighed. "I must be an idiot for sticking with him for so long."

"You're not an idiot. You were in love with a bastard. And now you're free, Joanna. Free." He pressed his lips to her temple. "You don't have to be hit anymore or be afraid to snap back at anyone for doing you wrong. You can do whatever you want. Love whoever you want. Be whoever you want."

Joanna looked up at him. "Can I love you, Randy?"

Randy cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "You want to love me, Joanna?"

"I think I have for a while now," Joanna said, feeling herself get pulled into his gaze. "I was just with Stu for some reason…and I hated it because of what he was doing to me. But Randy, you were always so nice to me, always there for me when I needed someone to talk to." She shook her head and looked down at her burrito, plucking at the wrapper. "I don't know if you'd feel the same way though…"

"Hey," Randy said, touching her face with his large, warm hand. "Joanna, look at me."

Joanna turned her face back towards his and looked into his eyes again. Randy smiled slightly at her as he traced his thumb over her lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he told her softly. "Or for how long I have, Joanna. I've just been waiting for you to come out from under Bennett's thumb and now you are." He dragged her bottom lip down slightly with his thumb and smirked. "I love you, Joanna, and if you'll have me, I'll keep loving you for the rest of time."

Joanna nipped at his thumb and smiled. "I'll keep you, Randy. Forever and ever and ever." She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his. "Because I love you."

Randy dropped his burrito and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Joanna laughed breathlessly as he lowered her onto the bed and slid the blanket off her body.

"Randy!" she exclaimed, looking up at him as he tugged off his shirt. "Our breakfast is going to get cold!"

Randy shook his head and smirked at her, his eyes gleaming. "We'll just have to get lunch later then, Joanna, because I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" Joanna asked, running her hand over his powerful chest.

"Love," Randy told her, lips hovering just an inch above hers. "Like you've never had before and like you rightfully deserve."

Joanna stared up at him in wonder before he kissed her in a slow, hungry kiss and made her forget that the world was spinning…

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I don't know if I rushed things or not, but I might have. I just wanted to get this idea down and I did. I had this idea in my head and it sounded better there, but most things do. Sometimes. Anyway, please leave a little contribution in the box as a review or two and I will be mightily grateful. Seeing as no one reviewed my last few wrestling stories, I am a bit down. I hope that this changes things. Please give this a look over and those other ones too and leave a review, please! And thank you very much for being here! Love you all! -Scarlet**


End file.
